<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Blue, Blue Skies by DoreyG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248002">For Blue, Blue Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG'>DoreyG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A thinks B is super hot covered in the blood of their mutual enemies, Desk Sex, F/M, Neck Kissing, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushed her up against his desk, nuzzled kisses against her throat as she arched up against him and gasped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angua von Uberwald/Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Make Up Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Blue, Blue Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts">Ashling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this assume that the canon pairings didn't get together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pushed her up against his desk, nuzzled kisses against her throat as she arched up against him and gasped.</p><p>"You know," she said, sounding breathless, and gave a low growl as he dug his teeth in just under her jaw. "I really didn't think that you'd be so into this."</p><p>"So into what?" He asked absently, far more interested in the warmth of her body under his and the way she so willingly allowed herself to be lifted up onto the edge of the desk. "We've discussed coming to me for flattery, Angua."</p><p>"I don't want flattery," she said, on a high whine, and laced her fingers - which were curling slowly into claws - into his hair until she had enough leverage to yank his head back from her. "I just… I want to make sure that you're in your right mind."</p><p>He blinked at her, a little annoyed, and ran his hands up her thighs. Was gratified, when she opened her legs for him immediately. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"I just went through a lot of men out there," Angua said, a faintly uncertain expression upon her face even as she wound all of her limbs snugly around his. "I'm still covered in some of their blood. You're sure that you don't mind that?"</p><p>"Those men were trying to kill you and me," he told her, knowing that he was never very good at reassurance but tempering his lust for a moment to try anyway. "And didn't care how many innocents got in the way. In my eyes, you were restrained out there. And <i>very</i> competent."</p><p>"Yes, but I still hurt some of them badly," she said. He would never usually describe Angua as an insecure person, but there was a familiar uncertain light in her eyes. "I still got out of control, when I saw them trying to hurt you. I still turned -"</p><p>He removed his hands from where they were still loosely grasping at her hips, and lifted them to cup her face instead. He knew self loathing far too well, still saw it in his eyes every single time he looked in the mirror. "I know you're a werewolf, Angua, and I haven't cared for years. You aren't out of control, and you aren't a beast. You're one of the most competent people I know."</p><p>There was a lot moment of silence, as she stilled against him.</p><p>It was hardly a surprise, when she growled again and finally dragged him into a biting kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>